


世界如此暴躁，而谈恋爱如此美妙

by whitebro



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Peace
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 奥利安·派克斯吃的不是炸晶，是爱。





	1. Chapter 1

谁都没想到下流水线单身奥利安·派克斯会这样突然开窍了。  
具体情况是这样的，让我们来还原一下这一天的情况。  
早上4点钛师傅快运公司接到了一个急单，说是要把五箱能量晶送到某个新开的炸晶店去，最好立马，马上，送到。这种莫名其妙的订单一般情况下钛师傅是不接的，什么叫“立马”？太模糊了吧，怎么想对方也不是善茬。但是钛师傅年龄大了，具体大到什么程度也不清楚，大家也不敢问。众所周知老年机作息比较规律，被突然打破规律脑模块就会短路，所以钛师傅竟然就把单子接下来了。然后打着哈欠给勤工俭学的兼职员工天火了打过去。  
“……啥？这时候？有什么故障啊新开店不早点准备？”  
另一边的天火听起来不算太愉快。  
“我知道打断你充电了，但加钱都好说。”钛师傅这下才清醒过来，并且有点儿后悔。  
“充什么啊充，我从昨天到现在还没关过光学镜呢。做实验，现在6个粒子反应炉正在全功率运转，出点岔子咱们就都能永远充电了。”天火愤怒地撂下一句去不了就断了通讯。  
“现在年轻人都很暴躁啊，这样不好。”钛师傅摸了摸自己下颚连接件的金属装饰，说到暴躁，他立马就想到了一个绝对称得上反义词的模范员工。  
“奥利安吗？你现在去一趟末日大街怎么样？”钛师傅接通通讯。  
于是2循环的战斗洗漱之后，重卡奥利安·派克斯就急急忙忙地从生活仓跑出来，变形拉着车厢上路了。  
奥利安先去城市的炸晶集散地买到要求的东西，仔细核对电子账单，然后上高速前往末日大街。在一系列精妙的计算躲过早高峰之后，奥利安成功到达了末日大街这家还没开门的炸晶店然后激活电子门铃。此时主恒星都还没有升起来呢。  
银色卷帘慢慢打开了，一个出奇高大的tf出现在奥利安面前。房间里没开灯，只有对方的猩红色光学镜在暗处熠熠生辉，像夜晚荒野中凭空出现的两个反应炉似的。在看清对方之后，奥利安突然觉得火种不大对了，他的火种仓就像夹心能量糖突然被咬破了那样，发出一声清脆的嘎嘣响，说不清的情绪就一下子满溢在他的胸甲内部，暖烘烘的。系统显示他的火种收缩速率是平时的2.76倍，散热扇也没来由地轰鸣起来。  
“快递？”对方看了看他，当然并没有察觉什么异常。  
“是……是我。”奥利安回答。  
银色的机子上前几步，拉开车厢看了看，“行了，东西对版，你走吧。”  
“我……我帮你把货物送进去。”奥利安说，他不知道自己的发声器是怎么了，总之就像堵了机油似的，断断续续，但对方显然并不在意。  
“我看起来像需要帮忙的样子吗？”银色的机子冲奥利安笑了笑（与其说是笑，不如说威胁更合适，就是咧开嘴露出两颗尖利牙板的动作，一般机子会觉得可怕，不过奥利安觉得是笑，而且觉得好看极了）然后双手提起炸晶——一只手两箱另一只手三箱——走进店里去了。  
奥利安看着对方的背影，突然决定今天晚上就吃炸晶了。  
于是，在跑完一整天的单子之后奥利安又回到了这里，这次走的是正门。他发现这家炸晶店居然叫“黑店炸晶”下面还写着“无饿不作”的标语，一般正常tf都会考虑一下，然后选择从门脸绕过去，装作无事发生过。但奥利安不是正常机，起码现在已经不再是了。他觉得店家肯定很幽默，做的东西大概齐也不会差，于是高高兴兴地推门走了进去。店刚刚开张，还没什么顾客，确切地说一个都没有，银灰色的炸晶店老板就坐在门口，光学镜紧紧盯着每一个路过门口的机子，直到奥利安走进来。  
“你不是早上的快递重卡吗？”老板颇没好气地说，“你来干什么？我已经付过钱了。”  
“钱？不是，我……我是来……吃炸晶的……就是，看到了就走进来了。”奥利安磕磕绊绊地说。  
“吃炸晶？你是不是有……”银白色的机子好像突然想起什么，打住了话头然后站起身，扯出一个称得上可怕的笑容。“哦，对，你看我第一天开业，忙得有点……晕了。试营业，对，就是这样。”  
“不要紧，我在这里等就好。别着急。”奥利安找了一个靠窗的座位坐下。迷迷糊糊地听到老板在和谁通讯，说突然来了个机子要吃炸晶……后面的就听不太清了，奥利安突然觉得有些内疚，不知道自己是不是来的太仓促了。不过为对方增加营业额总是没错的。奥利安给自己安了安芯，然后从落地窗往外看。主恒星正在缓缓落下，夜晚开始骚动。末日大街并不是做小吃买卖的首选地点——这儿治安不好。当然，也不能说这儿的执法官不努力，打开罗迪昂日报，半版头条全被末日大街占领，今天抓一个买卖机口团伙，明天就是捣毁违禁药物黑作坊，然而这里就像洼地，无论怎么把污油抽出去新的都会立马补充上来。  
就在奥利安思考的当口，一盘儿炸晶被老板端上来了。老板把盘子重重放在奥利安面前。  
“吃。”老板用几乎命令的语气说。  
一般正常tf会感到不太高兴，对吧，毕竟自己是花钱的客人，被这种语气吼一嗓子一定不太舒服，但奥利安——前面已经说过的——他的脑模块此刻以一种异乎寻常的方式运算着，在这一瞬间居然觉得老板非常自信，简直浑身闪烁着自信的光芒，而自信总是好事情。加分。  
——分量倒是很足。奥利安看了看，虽然外形颇有些粗糙，他拿起一块放进嘴里，甜腻和辛辣的口感同时在口腔里绽开。（当然，此时奥利安还不知道自己的味觉已经被恋爱脑加持了。）他觉得自己大概从来没吃过这么美味的能量。  
“能吃吗？”老板问。  
这个问题让奥利安有点儿转不过弯儿，他抬起头看了看审视着他的炸晶店老板，觉得这大概是个玩笑。幽默感，加分。  
“很好吃，谢谢……我是说，很好吃。”奥利安窘迫地把炸晶塞进嘴里去，看也不敢看老板，总觉得对方的光学镜仿佛会把他机体点着似的。  
老板索性提溜一个凳子坐在奥利安面前看他吃。  
“吃得还挺香嘛？”老板说。“看来我真的做什么都拿手。”  
奥利安还挺喜欢听对方自夸的，况且对方的声线低沉又极富磁性，说出来的词句就像能直接和火种仓共振一样，让奥利安觉得火种仓像被轻轻挠了一下，发痒。他抬起头，视线一下就撞到对方饱满的银灰色胸甲上了，他顿时觉得有股电流在他金属脊柱上窜了一下。然后……他就噎住了。  
“咳……”奥利安痛苦地按着胸甲想把卡在摄食口的炸晶咳出来。而银灰色机子说时迟那时快站起来一掌拍在奥利安后背甲，奥利安听见嗡的一声，自己就从椅子上斜飞了出去，撞到另一个椅子然后倒在了地上。  
不过好消息是囫囵吞下的炸晶飞出来了。  
“渣的？这叫什么事儿？”老板跑过来把重卡扶起来，一切都发生的太快了，重卡的处理器还没能把一切运算清楚，唯一知道的是自己靠着那对儿饱满的胸甲，被半拖半拽地重新做到了椅子上。  
“我怕你噎故障，不是有意揍你的。如果我有意揍你，你早已经下线了。”老板耸耸肩甲，丝毫没有歉意甚至有些得意地说。  
奥利安点点头，“我不要紧。炸晶很大……我是说很好吃……”他语无伦次，一方面有些沮丧，觉得对方大概会认为自己是弱智机，但同时也觉得很安芯了，看来这个店子即使开在末日大街也没有什么安全问题。  
奥利安继续把剩下的炸晶吃完，偶尔用光学镜瞄一下老板，而老板就坐在他对面，盯着来往的人群，光学镜里有种无法言说的光芒。就像奥利安在纪录片里看到的，涡轮狐狸躲在晶体簇中伏击激光鸟时那样。  
“你是军品？为什么会开食品店啊？”在吃完全部炸晶之后，奥利安试着和对方搭话（天知道他用尽了全部勇气）。  
“关你管子事？”老板突然被打断某种入定状态，立马回呛一句，等看到奥利安发红的面甲才意识到自己说得不太得体（作为一个食品店老板）赶紧找补。“就是……退伍了嘛。”他挥挥手，“退伍回乡创业，现在很多军品都在搞这些。炸晶啊，喷漆啊，没什么大不了。”  
“那你也会飞吗？”奥利安问。  
“当然了。军品不会飞是个渣的军品。”老板站起身，拿出一罐儿冰镇气泡能量放在奥利安面前。“送你的，喝了就走吧。”语气非常不耐烦，这次连奥利安也意识到自己留太久了。  
奥利安想对方应该是要打烊了，新店开张，大概还有很多后厨的事情要忙，自己也不方便待更久（虽然他非常想再坐一会儿）所以拿起气泡能量就起身道别离开了炸晶店。

***

第二天一早奥利安就接到了炸晶店的订单，他开芯地一下子从充电床上跳下来，完全忘了自己睡在架子床的二层。而他倒霉的同事迪恩就被这一声巨响吓得不轻，从充电床上一下坐起来。  
“奥利安你搞什么啊？大清早的！”  
“我去送货了。”  
“什么炉渣这么早就下单啊。”迪恩问，但奥利安已经跑没影了。他只能躺回去，试着继续充电。芯里想着是时候为这位老哥预约一次全机体检查了。  
这次奥利安送货的速度比上次还快，他在高速上各种蛇皮走位左突右闪留下身后一群路怒患机的咒骂。普神知道他恨不得直接飞过去。等到达“黑店炸晶”四周还没有一家店开门呢，街上基本连个路人都没有，只有蹦迪一整夜的机子偶尔踉踉跄跄地路过，面甲上带着嗨了的傻笑。而说到傻笑，奥利安从昨晚傻笑到现在，连充电都没停过。  
“你来的挺早啊。”银灰色的机子从远处走过来，奥利安挥了挥手。  
“你说尽快。”奥利安回答。  
炸晶店老板看了看奥利安，叹口气，嘴角拧起一个狰狞的角度。“如果我的手下有你一半积极性，我至于现在是这个渣样子？”他摸了摸自己的头盔，然后打开卷帘门。  
“手下？”  
“我是说员工，炸晶店员工。”  
奥利安回忆了一下，好像一直只看到老板一个在忙里忙外，如果真有其他员工的话，也的确是不大称职。这一瞬间，奥利安几乎想从货运公司辞职来卖炸晶了，要不是他和老板钛师傅关系实在够铁的话。  
这次老板让奥利安帮着把炸晶搬进去了，后厨看起来很干净，冰箱上还有一个迷你数据板，上面显示：“头儿，我把活儿干完了，不要再通讯训我了，球球。”字眼。看来炸晶店真的还有其他员工。奥利安把炸晶原料放进冰箱，然后抬头发现炸晶店老板又在窗边盯着来往的tf了，奥利安觉得他的背影着实有些落寞，顿时自己芯里也不太好受。  
“我把炸晶都放好了。”奥利安走过去低声说。  
“行了，走吧。”老板看也不看他，挥挥手示意他离开。街上的tf越来越多了，但没有一个走进炸晶店，奥利安觉得有点儿伤芯，恨不得用扩音器招呼路上的tf全进来吃“全赛星最美味的炸晶”，但这样不现实，于是思来想去奥利安还是决定自己上了。  
“我……我现在想吃炸晶可以吗？”奥利安问。  
老板缓缓转过头雕，面甲上是“这机子有什么故障？”和“我怎么这么点儿背”的混合表情，嘴角都在抽抽。众所周知，炸晶这种食物类似小吃，吃多了会发腻，一般tf也就是偶尔吃一顿，或者看全息电影的时候拿一包解闷儿，谁会大早上天不亮吃炸晶？  
但是常识这个东西是留给正常机的，奥利安并不需要，他此刻只想安抚一颗（他自认为）冰凉的火种，用行动支援退伍老兵创业之路。  
炸晶店老板一语不发地走进厨房，打开炸锅开关，然后把炸晶原料剁得山响，如同在剁仇敌。一套加盟店炸晶规范流程行云流水，奥利安已经在他芯里下线了一万多次。最后炸晶被做好了。  
“自己来拿！”  
厨房里传出一声怒吼。奥利安立马开芯地跑过去接了，芯里想着起码让炸晶店开了张。同时还感叹军品就是活力四射，连炸个晶都雷霆万钧的样子。  
之后的几个月，奥利安·派克斯天天吃炸晶，早上吃，中午吃，晚上也不落下。有时候半夜接到活儿还摸过来吃个夜宵（奇怪的是炸晶店居然开到很晚）。一般机体早就腻得撑不住了，但——还是那句话，奥利安并不是正常机子，他就是想吃炸晶，一天吃三顿。老实话说只要让他看着炸晶店老板，他怕是吃什么能量都能吃出绝世美味来。  
不过就算有这样的死忠粉，“黑店炸晶”生意依旧不怎么好，老板一副生人勿进的样子坐在门口盯着来来往往路过的tf，眼神令机发毛。就算有几个进来的也是不小心撞进来然后不敢说走错了将错就错关着光学镜把炸晶吞下油箱的。所以，炸晶店生意惨淡得让奥利安着实担心。  
终于有一天，事情坏了。  
这天奥利安早早就醒了，却一直没等到炸晶店的订单，他开始以为钛师傅把单子给了别人，生平第一次气得想和老头儿嚷嚷，结果，被通讯打断养生作息的钛师傅没好气地告诉他订单根本就没来。这下奥利安可吓住了，打了同事天火的飞的跑到末日大街，一看，炸晶店连招牌都换了。奥利安冲进新店，随便抓了个机子就问之前的老板去哪了。  
——“那谁知道啊。”“他是不是欠你信用币？”“就是信息过户嘛，很快的根本用不着见面啊。”  
奥利安彻底懵了。  
他走出炸晶店的时候觉得自个儿的腿甲都不是自己个儿的了，天火还算有点良心，加上实验室放假无事可做，决定帮机帮到底，侦探模式on。  
“我说大哥，那个炸晶店老板叫什么名字？是哪一批次下流水线的？”天火问。  
奥利安摇摇头，现在回忆一下自己根本就不知道对方的任何信息。他开始恨自己为什么当时见了面除了塞炸晶就是塞炸晶，宛如一个智障垃圾桶，连“你叫什么名字”都问不出口。  
“那图片总有吧，我去信息库比对一下。”天火问。  
奥利安点点头，调出一张高清图像发给天火。  
“是军品？”  
“他说他是退伍军人，开炸晶店创业。”奥利安说。“军品也要吃饭的嘛。”  
“那应该很好找的。看起来他的变形形态是手枪，这个变形形态可不太多，让我搜一下手枪的数据库……”  
“怎么样？有吗？”奥利安的光学镜一下就亮了。  
“没有。也可能是我权限不够。”天火回答，眼见着奥利安的光学镜闪了两下，就和故障一样瞬间暗下去了。  
“这事儿不太对，大哥你想啊，这个炸晶店老板，没有人际关系，没有亲友，没有档案，就这么突然消失，会不会有问题啊。而且他的变形形态还是纯粹的武器——当然，我不是以变形形态来评论机子，毕竟我自己下流水线也带炮的。”  
天火话里的意思是炸晶店老板可能不是什么好机子，让大哥死了这份芯。而落在奥利安接收器里，就变成了：“炸晶店老板被犯罪分子抓走了，孤立无援，连个报案的机子都没有。”这么一想，奥利安的火种都疼得缩起来了。  
“你说得对，这里面问题大了，我现在就去罗迪昂警察厅报案。”  
“啥？”天火还没反应过来这逻辑（说实话他也反应不过来）就看见重卡以跑车的速度开出两里地之外了。

***

罗迪昂警察厅  
奥利安派克斯在大厅取了一个号，然后满心焦急的等待，今天报案的机子特别多，他硬是等了三个大循环才排到。两个警官接待了奥利安。一个红黄色涂装，特别炸眼，一看就是意气风发的小跑车，另一个红白涂装，看起来稍微安静一点。——就一点。  
“你好，这位市民，请问我们有什么可以帮到你？”红黄涂装的跑车胸口挂着“热破警官”的牌子，和奥利安热情地握了握手。  
“我要说的事，你们千万别害怕。”奥利安坐在金属椅子上。  
“我们是警官，我们不会怕。”另一个胸口挂着“漂移警官”的跑车接话了。  
“我怀疑有机子被犯罪分子绑架，这个机子没有什么朋友，说是有个雇员也从来没看到过。总之就是一个很孤独的机子，喜欢坐在店门口等客人上门。就在今天，他突然消失了。他本来好好的在末日大街开了一家炸晶店叫黑店——我跟你们说他是个很好的机子，很有幽默感，不是坏机子——结果今天突然就把店卖了，不见了。”  
两位警官带着奇怪的表情对视了一眼，“你说的这个炸晶店老板……他炸的能量晶好吃吗？”热破警官问。  
“非常好吃，关于这一点我有一个推论，肯定是犯罪分子把他绑走炸晶了。”  
热破把头雕转过去，努力抑制住自己想笑的冲动。  
“嗯，是这样，奥利安市民，末日大街上有几十家炸晶店，你说的这个炸晶店老板，有什么特征吗？”漂移问。  
漂移受过电子忍者训练，感情轻易不会外漏，所以还能一本正经地继续问询。  
“特征……他是军品，银灰色的，变形形态是手枪。他的胸甲很饱满。”奥利安用手比划了一下。  
漂移在数据板上随便记了几笔。  
“对了，他还有特征！他带了一个桶在头上。”奥利安一本正经地说。  
热破刚调整好状态，保持严肃，这下直接摄食口都忍形变了。  
漂移紧紧抿着嘴唇，拿起数据板画了个火柴机，再在头雕上面扣个油桶。  
“像这样吗？”  
“不是的，这样怎么看路？有光学镜的。”奥利安辩解。  
漂移点点头，在桶上面画了一对儿光学镜，然后给奥利安看。  
“气味接收器和摄食口呢？”  
漂移又在桶上画了个脸。  
“不对！”奥利安着急的挥手，“他有很好看的面甲，他很爱笑，就是很少见的，很活泼开朗的那种机子。”  
热破抢过数据板，在桶上画了一个虎式微笑附带两个闪亮的尖牙，然后递给奥利安。  
“这样。”热破说。  
“桶在面甲上面啊！那个桶算是头盔吧，虽然能取下来。”奥利安说。  
“我明白了，你继续说。”漂移说。  
“我本来每天都要给他送炸晶原料，他还夸我办事效率高，结果今天就没消息了，连店子也盘给别家了。我想他现在一定被犯罪分子关在小黑屋里炸晶呢……”  
“噗——”热破终于绷不住笑了。  
“不好意思，你在笑什么？”奥利安问。  
“我想到了高兴的事。”  
奥利安有点儿生气了，但案子还是要继续报的。“他是个非常随和的机子，眼神非常和善……”  
“噗——”电子忍者终于也破功了。  
“不好意思，你又在笑什么？”  
“我也想到高兴的事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我们头儿这几天出外勤。”  
“我没在开玩笑，他失踪了啊！他现在被坏机逼迫炸晶肯定很怕……”奥利安说。  
漂移和热破终于忍不住一起爆笑起来。  
奥利安怒了，“你们为什么要笑，一个无辜公民现在很危险，你们却一直在笑无关紧要的事情！”  
“这位市民，我们受过专业训练，无论多好笑我们都不会笑。”漂移说。  
“除非忍不住。”热破补充。  
“我们会跟进这件事的。”漂移说  
然后热破警官就立刻叫下一个号了，对他下逐客令。  
按说，一般正常机子做到这个程度就仁至义尽了。顶多再抱怨一下社会不公，摇摇头，叹叹气了事，但不是奥利安·派克斯。他觉得那两位警官态度非常暧昧，显然没把这件事当做大案要案。于是他第二天又去了，这次是一个肩甲很高的警官接待了他。  
“我看了你的报案。”他严肃地说。“但我们没找到任何这个炸晶店老板的资料。街上的商户也不记得有这样一个机。”  
奥利安看见对方胸口挂着通天晓二级执法官的牌子。  
“他……怎么可能呢？我前天还在和他说话。”  
“你说你这几个赛月天天吃炸晶，一天三顿，是吗？”  
奥利安点点头。  
“你最近做过机体保养吗？有更新过防火墙吗？一会儿出门做个能量液检测。”  
“我没有故障啊，真的有这个机。”  
“等检测结果出来再说吧。如果你神志正常的话。”说完，通天晓就示意他去抽能量液检测。  
奥利安平白被抽了半管能量液，然后就被赶走了。  
一般机子做到这个程度已经算是侠义了，如果是上古时期，还会有吟游诗人为他写一首短诗传唱：勇敢的奥利安不畏艰辛，他曾经走过警察厅的小径，在那空旷的北方大地，他被抽了半管能量液……之类的。但如果现在放弃，那就不是奥利安·派克斯了。就像之前说的，他并不需要常识，常识是弱者的通行证，但不是奥利安的。  
于是他第三天又去了。  
在连续一周坚持不懈的报案之后，他基本认识了罗迪昂警察厅的每一个警官，除了执法官本机。奥利安被火种仓里的火焰烧得吃不好也充不好电，一关上光学镜就是炸晶店老板被绑架的样子。  
第八天，他一进门还没抽号就被通天晓叫住了，带他上了顶楼。  
“带你去见执法官。”通天晓说。  
在走廊上，奥利安想好了一大套慷慨激昂的说词，如果这个执法官还是个尸位素餐的官僚废渣，那他就自己出手，无论如何他一定要把炸晶店老板救出来。  
“进去吧。”通天晓指了指一扇大门，然后叹了口气。  
奥利安捏紧拳头，推开大门。  
——“你他渣到底有什么故障啊？”  
还没等奥利安反应过来，一个机子就从办公桌站起向他猛冲，在碰撞的最后一刻刹在他面前，举着拳头在空中挥了挥。  
在这个瞬间，奥利安完全懵了，宕机，脑模块短路，无法分析，五味陈杂，无法理解。然而在一切奔涌的信息流中，奥利安还保持了一丝清明，抽空看了看对方的胸牌。（还有那对儿普神赐福的胸甲）  
威震天 执法官。  
好名字。奥利安想。军品就是喜欢大东西嘛，对吧，大枪大炮大电子，好名字，霸气，一听就能打，有震慑力，所以才能到罗迪昂来当执法官。那还不是一等一的豪杰？奥利安在芯里把威震天夸了一万多遍。  
“你……没事儿就好。”终于，奥利安把自己组织了起来，说了这么一句。  
“我事儿多得海了去了，拜你所赐，每天跑来报案增加工作量。”威震天拍了一下自己的办公桌，把一罐儿见底的气泡能量震飞半空。  
“可我真的很担芯。”奥利安把落在地上的气泡能量罐子捡起来放进垃圾桶。“你至少可以告个别吧。”  
“我他渣在执行潜伏任务！越少机知道越好。告别你个管子，整天吃吃吃，别家没有炸晶卖吗？”  
“我……”  
“你是不是变态？嗯？”威震天坐回自己的椅子上去，双手交握托着下颚连接件，审视地看了看奥利安。“我懂了，是霸王雇你来整我的。”  
“我听不懂。”奥利安挠了挠头盔。“我也不是变态。”  
“还说不是，哪个正常机每天吃炸晶？说吧，霸王给你多少信用币？我给你双倍，滚远点。”  
“我真的……”  
“你给霸王那炉渣带个话，告诉他，我退役了，哪个字听不明白我刻他面甲上。”说完威震天就接通通天晓，让他把奥利安拖出去。

***

通天晓最终还是觉得过意不去，怎么看这个小伙机都是在见义勇为嘛，他又不知道执法官为了执行任务伪装成炸晶店老板，总之，不能让热芯市民寒心。这么想着，他把小重卡拉到附近一家高纯店，请了一杯饮料。  
“霸王是谁？”奥利安问。  
“头儿过去在卡隆角斗场上的对手，万年老二，后来头儿不打比赛了，也就是说霸王再也没机会赢他了，所以那家伙三天两头跑来找头儿，各种作妖，想激怒他，再和他比一次。然后头儿就申请了针对霸王的人身限制令。他大概以为霸王自己来不了，就雇人来折磨他。”通天晓向奥利安展示了一张霸王正在威震天办公室窗外甩着管子送飞吻的全息（管子已打码）。  
“所以……威震天还当过角斗士啊。”  
“呃，看来你真的比较年轻。当年我们头儿真的就像他的名字那样，威震天下。他服完军品的兵役之后就去打比赛了。蝉联一百多次冠军，大概无敌真的太寂寞，他就退役了，跑来这儿当执法官。他脾气就那样，平时没少吼我们，你别放在芯上——他也是为了工作。最主要是我们都不会炸晶。”  
奥利安点点头，“我明白了。我以后不会来打扰他。”奥利安顿了顿，“知道他平安无事我就放心了。”他一口把所有高纯都喝掉，然后和通天晓道别。  
在回生活仓的路上，小重卡被油箱里的高纯烧得晕乎乎的，但他非常清醒地知道自己再也不能每天三次看到威震天了，当然，也不能继续贡献营业额了。——自己为什么不能早下流水线几周期呢？这样就能去看威震天打比赛了。奥利安越想越伤芯，跑到郊外兜了一晚上风，回来就故障了（也可能是连续吃炸晶的后遗症），在休眠仓躺了整三天才好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兵 贵 神 速

“你们说，真的有机能吃几个月炸晶吗？连续吃，每天三顿。我看悬。”热破喝高纯喝高了，庆功宴一向是他们畅所欲言（吐槽领导）的好时间，只有这时候威震天不会暴起把他们骂成一滩钢水。  
“这就得问头儿了。”漂移看了看埋头吃能量的威震天。  
“是霸王的阴谋。”威震天顿了顿，斩钉截铁地说，“这种脑模块故障的事情就他干得出，是他在背后搞鬼。”  
“我觉得不太像。”通天晓说，“我和那个小伙机聊了聊，他是真的担芯你出事。他看起来很真诚。我们不能因为霸王时不时来骚扰就草木皆兵，觉得所有机子都是变态——虽然他的行事的确比较……超脱。”通天晓想了一会儿，找了个比较中性的形容词。  
“绝对超脱好吗，我当时笑得差点漏油。他说你带了个桶在头上，还说你眼神和善，怀疑你被坏机子绑去炸晶了，说的时候表情特别认真严肃还带一点儿悲悯，我要不是知道你就在楼上我都要立马跟着他冲出去救人了。”热破一边在地上狂笑打滚一边描述当时的情景。  
这也就是包厢，不然这副样子真的不堪入目。通天晓想，当然，他还是录像了。  
“我想他是中了病毒。要不是每天去炸晶店搞卫生，我都要怀疑他描述的究竟是不是头儿了。”漂移说。“我的电子忍术都没忍住。”  
“所以你的忍术是用来忍笑的？”一直没说话的外援救护车慢条斯理地开口了，“听你们描述，我觉得吧，有种可能性很大，不过我们先排除霸王干扰项。”  
“我有个好主意！我们给霸王打骚扰电话怎么样？”热破说。“问问他是不是他干的。我来打，我来打。”  
威震天默许了，反正对方是霸王。  
热破用加密线路接通霸王的通讯，几秒之后，霸王接起了通讯。  
“你谁？”  
“我是威震天呀。”热破捏着发声器，试图让自己声音低沉。漂移已经笑傻了。而威震天本尊正用看故障机的眼神看着热破。  
“你要是威震天，我就是普莱姆斯。”霸王不耐烦地回应。“小心我顺着信号爬过去咬死你。”  
“哎呦呵，敢威胁公职人员。你就交代吧，最近是不是又骚扰威震天执法官了？”  
“最近？脑模块里的算不算。我倒是真的想过把他【bi—】然后【bi—】最后【bi——】……”  
“打住打住，谁要听你的变态幻想？”热破抬头一看，自家头儿的面甲颜色都不对了，赶紧说正经的。“现实生活，你有没有做过？自己干雇机子都算哈。”  
“雇机？我有故障？”  
“你没有吗？”  
“骚扰威震天是我的业余爱好，你会雇别的机替自己干喜欢干的事儿吗？别误会，我很纯情的，我只想打死威震天或者被威震天打死，只是最近忙联赛，没工夫，你看我也是职业角斗士，也不能整天盯着威震天吧——虽然我很想。怎么？还有其他人跟踪骚扰威震天？渣的，我要弄死他，我要【bi—】然后【bi—】最后【bi——】……”  
“可滚吧你。”热破赶紧挂掉通讯，免得被霸王精神污染。  
“看来真的不是霸王。”漂移说。“是头儿的新粉。”  
“为什么炸个晶都能炸出新粉？”通天晓摸了摸自己的头盔。“真是无奇不有。”  
“打住吧，你们。”救护车开口了，“就没想过是这个伙机爱上你们老大了吗？”  
救护车的话一出发声器，包厢整个凝固了，大风大浪都过来了的威震天本机都凝固了。  
凝固了10个循环左右，此刻的包厢宛如后现代雕塑艺术展览，作品通过雕塑们各异的扭曲面部表情反应功能社会对tf的异化。（并不是）  
“怎么？有什么奇怪吗？我知道很多民品和军品结成伴侣。”关键时刻，妙手仁芯的救护车再次出手，打破沉默。雕塑们又活过来了。  
“但这可是威震天诶，恐怖本恐。救护车你再想想，你再仔细看看他，端详片刻，用火种去感受，然后扪芯自问，你刚才说的合理吗？”热破指了指威震天说。  
“为什么不合理，那可是连续吃几个月炸晶的机子，本来就不能用常理判断。”  
“你这么一说……”通天晓一副恍然大悟的样子。“他走的时候看起来挺难过的，八成是因为不能再见我们头儿了吧。”  
“泪目。”漂移说，然后真的抹了抹光学镜。“兄弟们快把泪目打到执法队栅格上。”  
“所以，你怎么看？”救护车问威震天。大家忽略了漂移的迷惑行为，齐刷刷看向自家老大。  
威震天外表非常淡定，实则内芯兵荒马乱，这一下子把他全部的推断都打翻了，那——这个机子到底是何方神圣？为什么都不按常理出牌？霸王虽然可恶但总规有迹可循，他有自己的一套逻辑——虽然是变态逻辑，而这位就是完全的天马行空，真正的随芯所欲。搞不懂，猜不透。威震天捏了捏鼻梁，“我……我不知道。”  
“啥？我们头儿居然也有不知道的时候。有人录像吗？”热破大声嚷嚷。  
“这没什么难的，你喜欢他吗？不喜欢就没什么问题了。反正他最近不是也没出现嘛。”救护车说。  
威震天思考了一下，在场各位非常确定他们都听到威震天脑模块运转的声响了。最终，他慢慢说出一句：“他还不错。如果他不是霸王雇来整我的，那就……还不错。”  
“还不错”已经是一个tf能在威震天发声器里得到的最高赞誉了，大家交换了一下了然的神情。  
“你们说吧，他这不在我眼前转悠了，我还真有点不习惯。”威震天摸着自己的下颚连接件说。  
“没想到，我还以为这事儿和恒星爆炸一个可能性呢。”热破说，“说不定恒星明天就爆炸，我要早做准备。”  
“少贫一会儿会掉漆吗？”救护车对热破摆摆手，示意他收声。“所以，你情我愿的，你们就赶紧在一起啊。”救护车对威震天说。  
威震天不语，这时候，他杀伐决断的魄力就又回来了，当场就给钛师傅货运公司下了订单，指定奥利安把一瓶高纯送到这儿来。  
“行了，你们就回各自生活仓吧，我来把这个机子搞定。”威震天大手一挥，向自己的兄弟们放出豪言。  
“不要使用暴力呀。”热破傻笑着说。  
“滚边儿。”威震天对热破做了个不雅手势，然后把一干好事者全部轰走了。

***

这段时间，奥利安·派克斯的生活其实过得还挺充实。鉴于他这个机，天生芯胸宽广，虽然一下子掉进坑里爬不出来了，不过心态非常之平稳，秉持得之我幸失之我命的原则，并没有抱怨命运不公让他爱上不该爱上的机，而是把有限的生命投入到无限的收集角斗士周边中去了。  
这天他正在赛博夜市淘威震天角斗视频。这有些困难，毕竟威震天在卡隆角斗场屠榜的时候他还没下流水线呢，年代久远了一点，现在留下的全损画质根本无法展现角斗士生命力澎湃的美，有时候居然还会花屏，严重影响观看。接到订单的时候奥利安正在和一个机子讨论如何修复年份全息记录的技术问题。  
“一瓶高纯？就不能派个跑车去吗？我可是重卡，这是不是有点浪费资源？”奥利安暂时AFK,接通钛师傅的通讯。  
“指定你去，我也没办法的。”钛师傅回答。  
奥利安叹口气，他对工作还是很有责任心的，当然也是因为如此，很多顾客会指定他运送货物，所以他不能辜负这份儿信任，立马就变形上路了。  
奥利安买到高纯然后赶到指定地点，这么一看，奥利安觉得自己会不会被耍了？什么机子会让快递送高纯到油吧？是不是又有没事儿干的机子喝多了拿他散德行？奥利安过去也遇到过几个这样的屑，把他们都扭送到治安所去了。  
奥利安推开包厢门，果不其然看到一桌狼藉，高纯瓶子满地滚。  
“谁点的高纯？”奥利安高声问。  
没有回答。  
奥利安有点儿不开芯，毕竟这耽误了他单方面和威震天共处的时光。就在他准备离开的时候，一个手掌有力地按在了他肩甲上。  
“是你点的高纯吗？”奥利安问，他想转身，结果被对方捏住肩甲动弹不得。  
“注意你的德行，喝了高纯也不是捉弄其他机子的借口。”奥利安说。  
“是吗？”对方的手就在这时候收了力。  
奥利安被这把低沉的声线惊住了，他立刻转过身去。  
“威震天？”奥利安惊呼。  
“很好，你已经知道了我的名字。”  
“我……我……我看到了你的……胸……”  
就看这一眼，奥利安的发声器又开始不灵光了，不过威震天对于其他机子被他吓得失语，发抖乃至当场崩溃早就习以为常。（虽然奥利安并不是被吓的。）  
“我知道，胸牌是吧，你挺机灵的，坐。”威震天把一脸不可置信的小重卡按在座位上。然后自己也坐下，用牙板把那瓶刚拿来的高纯瓶盖咬开，给自己和奥利安各倒了一杯。  
“喝。”威震天说。  
“我……我能问是为什么吗？我不大理解。”  
“第一，向你道个歉，我刚才核实过了，你不是霸王雇来的。第二，我也不用多说，你了解我的工作性质，所以我之后陪你的时间不会太多，你接受吗？”  
奥利安这才明白对方是来道歉的，而后一句当然就是指今天不能和他一起坐太久的意思，这个结果已经让奥利安觉得挺开芯了，于是连连点头。“我接受，没问题的。”  
“很好，我就喜欢不拖泥带水的机子。”威震天举起酒杯碰了碰奥利安手里的，然后一饮而尽。“我明天一大早还有任务，现在得赶紧回去充电了。”  
奥利安点头，“我送你。”  
“用不着，我有夜间巡航通行证，飞回去很快的。”威震天说，然后就干脆地挥挥手走掉了。  
目送威震天消失在天际线之后，奥利安坐回刚才的位置，在那儿一点点喝掉了高纯，虽然他芯里多少有点儿失落，但毕竟对方已经不认为他是变态或者变态雇来的打手了，这总归是个好消息。

***

一转眼一赛月过去了，威震天觉得自己仿佛谈了个假的恋爱。虽然他经验为零，但周围这几对儿恋爱标本着实黏得恶芯，自己虽然不至于这么饥渴，起码一周见一面可以吧。这一个月连片漆都不出现是什么意思？  
于是这天下班后威震天请教了外援救护车。  
“也许对方是被动型呢，需要你去约他。”救护车一边说，一边吃炸晶。威震天现在是彻底拒绝炸晶了，连味儿都不想闻，所以干脆关上了味觉接收器。  
“那就约。约了之后呢？”威震天问。  
“吃吃能量，喝高纯，看全息电影，逛公园都行啊。一般约会三次以上气氛到了就可以开拆了，还能干啥？”救护车耸耸肩甲。  
威震天捏了捏鼻梁，他其实对这些都不怎么感兴趣，但说实在的，他真的还挺想念小卡车，所以这一次威震天又故技重施，用一瓶高纯把奥利安召唤了来。之后的情形就像游戏任务似的，威震天执着地把吃能量，喝高纯，看电影和逛公园全打通关，军品嘛，执行力是不用说的，这让他自我感觉良好极了，觉得自己基本上已经是约会达人了。在“约会”的最后，威震天和小卡车告了个别，然后芯满意足地从公园门口飞走，留奥利安一个站在那儿完全状态外，不知道自己被拖着打卡是什么情况。考虑再三之后，奥利安想起通天晓说的关于无敌是多么寂寞的问题，于是突然想开，觉得威震天肯定很寂寞，所以随便拉一个送快递的陪他度过工作之外的闲暇时光，一时间觉得很芯酸，觉得无敌其实也并不快乐。  
又过了一个赛月，威震天开始上火了，他怎么想也觉得不对劲，凭什么每次都是他约奥利安？那块小炉渣就不能自己主动出现一次吗？当时吃炸晶倒是跑得勤。威震天觉得很不爽，难道自己的吸引力甚至不如炸晶？于是，当威震天觉得不快乐，手下当然也没有一个能获得快乐。  
“头儿这是怎么了？”这天，被迫加班的热破小声问老通。  
“我怎么知道。”通天晓抱着一大堆数据板艰难地走过走廊。“霸王又来了？还是又有不长眼的非法社团触他霉头？”  
“最近挺太平的，霸王……上次你不在，他突然从街角窜出来拍头儿的屁股，被头儿暴揍一顿丢进号子了，现在还没放出来呢，听说拘留所的犯人都哭着嚎着保证不再犯事儿了，也算霸王的大功一件。”  
“会不会是谈恋爱不顺利？我前几天读了一本奇书，叫《如何和军品调情而不挨打》里面注意事项还挺多的。你知道军品不喜欢机子站在他背后吗？还有的军品不喜欢机子碰特定的地方，有的军品会护食……很多。”  
“说得有理，快把那本书传给我，我想办法塞给那个送快递的，让他把头儿哄开心了。”热破做了个胜利的手势，然后一溜烟就跑没了。加班是什么，不存在的，反正有老通。  
但事实情况并没有热破想得那么轻松，首先，热破没有威震天的那种召唤术，费了老大功夫才堵到了正在送气泡快乐能量的奥利安，等热破半帮忙半添乱基本等于不存在地和奥利安一起送完货物都折腾了两个大循环，小破车散热都快散不动了，他不得不承认搬运工这口能量当真吃得不易。其次，沟通有障碍，奥利安非要认定热破是来道歉的，并且表示犯不着每个警官都过来道一次歉，事儿已经过去了，况且也是为了治安考虑，他不会记在芯上。  
“算我求你了好吧，把老威头约出去吧，我们都要撑不住了。”热破说着说着委屈得要命，差点儿就要给对方嗑一个。  
“我不明白。”奥利安回答，一脸真诚的样子。  
热破快急哭了，这都什么脑回路的机子？  
“你就不能主动点吗？为啥每次都要我们头儿约你？”热破吼起来了。  
“我还是不明白你在说什么。啊！新订单。不好意思，我要走了。”奥利安这就要变形出发，热破一看，这哪成？干脆直截了当地扑上去抱住他的腰不让他继续变形。  
“警官你这样让我很难办。”奥利安叹了口气。“撒开我好吗？”  
“我不放，你这个大炉渣，连霸王都比你来的勤，他前几天还拍了老威头的屁股呢。”  
“不是有限制令吗？”  
“那玩意儿能管住霸王？不过，他现在进号子了，所以能消停一阵子。——你就不想拍老威头的屁股吗？”  
“我又不想进去。”奥利安说。不过想到威震天结实紧凑的臀甲，他觉得面甲一热，某些从没用过的组件也开始激活了。——这不对，这样不好。奥利安对自己说，这是邪念。  
“我就想不通了，当时追老威头的时候天天上炸晶店，现在成了伴侣就不再积极了？还说不是渣机？”热破这下真的怒了，放开了奥利安，插着腰准备开始骂街。  
奥利安顿了一下，眼前瞬间爆出过热红色故障警报。他看了看热破，一字一顿地问：“什么伴侣？你说什么？”  
“不是？老威头说他已经脱团了嘛，你们都约过两次会了，装什么不知情？我跟你说，你这种追到手了就放置的坏芯眼儿我绝对放不过你。”  
“脱团？威震天……和我吗？所以那是……约会吗？等等，我有点乱……那是约会？”奥利安这会儿再回忆起那次派对结束后威震天对他说的话，突然意义就全不一样了。他立刻把订单转给迪恩，然后嘟囔着：“我的量子管怕是长了疮，我真的是个【bi—】【bi—】……”然后立刻准备变形出发，去见威震天。  
“等等！你这个机子怎么一阵一阵地抽风？服了，我这有本秘籍传给你，好好待我们头儿成吗？”  
奥利安现在已经除了点头什么都不会了。  
这次奥利安以地面单位的极限速度到达了警察厅，然后以残像形态跑到威震天办公室门外，散热扇已经响得出杂音了。他激活门铃。  
“谁？”  
“奥利安……奥利安·派克斯。”奥利安说。  
“哦，进来吧。”威震天给他开了门。  
俩机光学镜对光学镜互相看了一会儿，奥利安也不知道该怎么解释，干脆就别解释了。  
“你……工作忙完了吗？”奥利安问。  
“还有一点收尾工作。我以后会把下班时间推送给你。”  
“好……好，就这么办。我……我在这儿等你，你忙你的。”奥利安坐在角落的金属椅子上，而威震天也就很自然的继续开始工作了，大概十几循环之后，威震天把数据板收拢到一起，然后站起身。“齐活儿，我们走吧。”  
奥利安跟着威震天下楼，说实在的，他怀疑这是个梦，分分钟都有可能醒过来。  
“我们……我们这算第三次约会了，对吧。”等出了警察厅，奥利安对威震天说，毕竟他还是想让对方亲口确定一下。  
“我懂，国际惯例，你家还是我家？”威震天直截了当地说。  
“啥？”奥利安懵了，确切地说是懵上加懵再加懵，被水淹没不知所措。“我家？我和同事住在集体宿舍，我也不知道算不算……家。你想去看看吗？”  
“那不方便，去我那儿，我一个机住。不过……我的生活仓隔音不好，我充电都会关上大部分音频接收器。”  
“为什么？我不明白。”  
“隔壁太闹腾。”威震天做出一个不堪回首的表情。  
“那……我们……”  
“去旅店，附近有一家。”威震天大手一挥就继续出发了，这时候奥利安才隐隐约约缓过神来，意识到自己被安排得明明白白。他顿时紧张得光学镜发直，全屏报错，脑模块里的冗余信息乱窜，混乱中，他突然想起《如何和军品调情而不挨打》这本书，感觉这简直就是救命稻草，赶紧打开跳到“对接”项目，全速学习起来。  
旅店离得不太远，这对奥利安来说不算好消息，他连“前戏”章节都没看完。  
“执法官，我们最近很遵纪守法的，来客都有登记。”旅店老板一看威震天进门就快速拿出数据板。“上次违禁药物在我们这儿售卖我是真不知情，普神可鉴啊，我连罚款都交完了。”说完又给威震天看电子收据。  
“啰嗦什么，我是来开房的。”威震天扫了扫身份信息，然后回头问老板：“哪种房间充电床比较结实？”  
“结实……”老板偷偷瞄了一眼奥利安，顿时一脸了然的表情。“3楼，床又大又结实，随便折腾。”  
奥利安的机体已经烧得快宕机了，但他依然在抓紧时间恶补知识，希望自己能表现得好些。——谁让他的螺栓脑袋错过了之前的黄金学习时间呢？  
之后奥利安就像走在云里一样，直到进了房间还觉得自己在飘。而威震天则往充电床上惬意地一躺。  
“开始吧。”威震天命令道。  
“呃……我……”奥利安顿时窘迫的像当众漏了油一样。  
“搞快点，说不定一会儿就有新任务，说不准的，抓紧时间。”威震天不耐烦地催促。  
“我其实……没有……经验。一点也没有。”奥利安干脆坦白了，他不认为看了书就真能假装对接过，不如实话实说。  
“啥？你个社会闲散机为啥连这都不会？”威震天翻了翻光学镜，哼了一声。  
“我可以……配合你的。”奥利安忐忑地躺到威震天身边去，靠近对方的磁场让他觉得安芯又激越，他深置换了几次，转过头看着威震天的面甲，大着胆子凑上去亲了亲，但由于过于紧张，吻落在了鼻尖上。  
“我？我会个扳手，你不知道军队不给谈恋爱吗？”威震天怒吼，“这事儿指望我可就指望错了。”  
“那……角斗士时期呢？”奥利安问。  
威震天想了想，那时候的确没有机子管着他对接阵列的那点儿事了，但他整天不是训练就是打联赛，哪有功夫想这些？况且霸王把他的追求者都打跑了，他当然也不想考虑霸王，一点也不。  
“所以我们俩谁都不会，是这意思吧。渣的，什么破运气！”威震天不忿地皱起眉头，“凡事总有头一回，反正就是活塞嘛，也不难。”他咔嚓一声卸了自己的后挡板，然后丢到地上，对奥利安张开大腿。“就这个，看见吗，你也有你不会不知道吧，把输出管塞进去就行。多来几次就熟了。我比你体型大些，这应该很容易。”威震天随手摸了摸自己的接口外缘，这种“我机体上还有这样软软的零件”的自我意识让威震天觉得挺新鲜。  
这瞬间，奥利安被震撼了，震撼得无以复加，威震天进度跑得太快，奥利安已经完全跟不上了。这是球场还没进去就要上三垒的意思？他直勾勾地盯着威震天张开的银灰大腿和内里闪着暧昧荧光的入口，觉得世界在这一瞬间安静下来，他被打碎然后又重建了，当然，这并不只是个意象，他听见“嘎嘣”一声响，不，不是后挡板掉在地上的动静，而是他自己的脑模块短路了，然后他的光学镜也黑了，温热的能量一下从嗅觉感受器冒了出来。  
“渣的，你什么故障？怎么冒能量液？”威震天一下坐起来用手捂住奥利安的嗅觉感受器，另一只手到子空间拿纳米胶水（拜从军经验所赐，威震天总会随身带着这些。），“对接是管子冒能量，不是鼻子。真的是个螺栓。”威震天骂骂咧咧地帮奥利安收拾故障，而奥利安靠在威震天怀里，贴着结实的胸甲，觉得值了，不知道自己上辈子是不是拯救了世界，总之是值了。  
一番手忙脚乱的修补之后，奥利安爆开的能量管被纳米胶补好了，系统也重启了，他这下终于能以相对平常芯来看待威震天露在外面的接口了。那是紫色的，生物灯已经闪烁起来，这是个好兆头——这么好的东西盘就完了，对不对，还要什么技术指导？  
奥利安于是俯下身去，吻了吻那个亮紫色的入口。  
“这就算开始了？”威震天躺过去，打开银灰色的结实大腿，让接口更好的展示出来。  
奥利安跪在威震天结实的大腿之间，他是从腿甲连接处开始吻的，那儿有一道还没有恢复的凹痕，他用舌尖轻轻触碰轴承之下的细碎传动轴和能量管，引得威震天低哼了几声。  
“有点痒。”威震天表示。  
“不舒服就跟我说，让我……了解你的喜好。我们……我们现在是伴侣了，我好好想取悦你。”奥利安低声说。  
“这听起来不赖。”威震天笑着舔了舔自己的下唇。  
于是奥利安继续推进，用指尖拨了拨腿甲缝隙和胯骨大轴承之间裸露的电线和神经线路，威震天毫不吝啬地回报给他一声低沉的呻吟。  
“这儿不错。”威震天低声说。  
奥利安立马觉得充满了成就感，他俯下机体，用舌头划过那片只有这个动作才能露出来的构造，把它舔得湿漉漉的，威震天的接口光学镜可见地变得更明亮了，而威震天的呻吟也变得更加连贯，淡紫色的润滑液从接口里涌出来，打湿了一小片充电床。威震天觉得自己已经够湿了，但奥利安还在他腿上招呼，也不快点上本垒，他干脆自己按了按外置节点，强烈的刺激让他机体一颤，腰就像融化那样塌下去了，当然，他还想要更多，他觉得奥利安进展的太慢，不如自己先探索一下试试，于是他毫无章法地拨开自己的保护叶，把一根手指探进去。  
“渣的！什么情况？”威震天被突然地钝痛惊住了，立马把手指抽出来，发现上面有点儿能量液，还有些细碎的组织碎片黏在手指上。“这玩意儿这么不结实吗？渣的，我身上还有这么渣的零件？这就……坏了？”  
奥利安被这突然一嗓子吓得紧张得要命，他抬头看了看，松了口气。“是……封膜吧。好像有些机子会有这个东西的，就是个内置防尘网，作用不大，别担芯。”  
“你有吗？”威震天愤恨地问。  
“我没有。”奥利安摇摇头。“上机体构造课程的时候我自查过。你没上过这个课程吗？”  
威震天依稀记得有这么回事儿，不过那时候他只关心自己嘛时候能成为卡隆第一，对这种信息一点也不感兴趣，所以干脆就没储存。  
“别急，我们慢慢来好吗？对接设备也需要时间调试的。”奥利安吻了吻威震天攥紧的拳头，试着让他放松下来，然后埋下头雕，轻柔地舔弄对方的外置节点，慢慢吸吮接口外缘，让那些柔软敏感的金属组织逐渐适应刺激。  
威震天的喘息渐渐变成了低吼，他用大腿难耐地夹紧了奥利安的头雕，接口外部被照顾的很妥帖，但接口内部的静电无论如何也无法消除，让他几乎酸疼得难受。  
“让我验验货！”终于，威震天推了推奥利安，打断奥利安的口活儿。“搞这半天了，我还没看到你的家伙呢。”  
奥利安笑了一下，他直起身，解锁自己的的前挡板，早就充能完毕的管子迫不及待地从收纳槽里跳了出来。  
威震天看了看眼前这根输出管红蓝相间的生物灯和复杂的纹路，觉得颇有些迷惑。“这什么花里胡哨的管子？真是的。走马灯吗？”威震天嘟囔，然后凑过去用手随便撸了两把，“手感还不错，沉甸甸的，挺精神。”  
奥利安觉得威震天真的，非常好，形容不出来的好，干什么都好，随便撸两下就让他浑身过了几层静电——而他现在居然跟威震天在一个充电床上，想到这个奥利安就开始觉得不真实，就要开始傻笑。  
“你笑什么？”威震天觉得更迷惑了。  
“我想到高兴的事。”奥利安回答。  
“智障。”威震天低骂一句，“你是来拆的还是来笑的？”  
奥利安用行动回答了这个问题，他凑过去吻住威震天，扣住他的后颈把他按在充电床上，结结实实地吻了起来，威震天开始不乐意放他舌头进来，嘴唇抿得死紧，后来明白过来怎么回事儿才把奥利安的金属舌头含进嘴里吸吮，吮着吮着下意识就咬了两口，能量液都涌出来了。不过现在的奥利安已经没有正常的痛觉了，他只觉得“啊，威震天咬我了我好开芯好快乐。”然后仔仔细细地舔过威震天口腔里所有角落，那些电线纹路和尖利的牙板，最后和对方的舌头纠缠在一起，难解难分。威震天抬起腿甲扣在奥利安腰上，双手拥着奥利安的腰部连接件把他拉进自己怀里，用湿漉漉的接口外缘去蹭奥利安的管子。他们的磁场碰撞，发出清脆的爆鸣。  
“快进来。”在拥吻结束之后，威震天催促他。  
奥利安低头查看威震天接口的状态，很明亮，他试着用手指拨开铅灰色的保护叶，一大股润滑液涌出来，打湿了他的整个手掌。他撑开对方的接口，清晰地看到内部紫色的电路结构在闪闪发亮地邀请他。他不需要更多思考了，直接沉了沉腰，把管子埋进去。  
威震天内部的折叠结构被一下子打开了，发出尖锐的咔嚓声，奥利安本想一点一点进去的，结果，几乎不受控制地一插到底，径直撞上了次级油箱瓣膜。威震天的接口立刻开始剧烈收缩起来，电流交互也在瞬间建立了，他激烈地反弓起腰部轴承，低吼了几声，然后光学镜就暗下去了。  
奥利安被这反应吓得根本不敢再动了，此刻，他的管子火辣辣的，被油润又温暖的软金属包裹着，根本不用他指挥就自顾自地开始和接口进行能量、信息交互，他也不知道有没有伤到对方，担心得要命，而对方看起来好像是直接下线了。  
“威……”奥利安小心翼翼地呼唤。  
过了几秒，威震天的光学镜重启了，但他懒得说话。他觉得浑身没劲，就像在角斗场车轮战一整天终于能躺在充电床上时那样，肢体酸痛，但舒坦得要命，甚至觉得世界祥和美好——一般来说军品是不会有这种芯里活动的。他们的初始设定就是永远愤怒，永远看别机不爽。  
“小卡车腰还挺有劲。”等缓过这阵子机体调试期，威震天开口了，同时挺了挺腰，用大腿夹住奥利安的腰，接口绞紧了对方的管子。  
“我是……搬运工嘛，别的不说，力气还是有的。”奥利安觉得有那么小小一点儿被夸得膨胀了，脑模块晕乎乎的。  
“别废话，快点卖力。”威震天挥挥手，示意奥利安继续。  
小卡车一下就来了劲，扣着威震天的腰胯连接件就开始打桩，按说这实打实的搞法并不算太高明，不过好在威震天就吃这一套，现在舒服的光学镜都关了，懒洋洋地躺着任拆。过载也来的很快，而且猛烈，奥利安挤进次级油箱的时候俩机基本上都是瞬间下线，至于输次级能量那都是系统后台完成的。  
过了几个循环，奥利安先醒了，威震天的次级油箱感应到输送能量结束，就打开卡钳放他出来。  
奥利安躺着，把威震天拉到怀里抱紧，觉得这一切都不可思议，要知道他昨天还在赛博夜市上为了一张绝版威震天电子海报和某个不知名卖家讨价还价半天，最后对方还没卖给他，而现在居然搞到真的了。  
过了整个大循环，威震天才上线。  
“我说……”威震天的声音有些嘶哑，带着嘈杂的电子音，奥利安扭过头吻了吻他。“怎么样？感觉好吗？”  
“这么爽的事情我他渣怎么现在才开始搞。”威震天说。“就怪你，你为啥不参军？”  
“我……你在军队的时候我还没下流水线呢。”奥利安认真解释。  
“那你凭什么这么晚下流水线？”  
“我……好吧，是我的错。”奥利安觉得无法反驳，就爽快地承认了错误。  
威震天越想越觉得生气，要不是今天实在太累，他一定要把奥利安再好好教训一顿，把腰都给他骑断了事。


End file.
